


The Vinegar

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the “Legends of the Hidden Tower” let’s play and before Ray left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vinegar

"Today was a rather hectic day, wasn’t it?" Gavin thought to himself and sighed as he leaned against the wall, frustration and irritation filling his body.

The 6 of the them had just recorded one of the most vinegary let’s play he has ever been in. Lots of screaming from Geoff and Michael, wild insults flung around them thanks to Ray, and crazy antics from himself, Ryan and Jack was what they had just recorded and there was just so much tension in the room he just had to leave for just a bit.

Gavin closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, taking slow breaths to calm himself. He went to take another breath, until he heard the door to the empty office open and slam shut and locked the door. He opened his eyes with the sight of a very angry Michael, his face still red and Gavin could see a vein in his neck protruding with each breath of anger he let out. Michael and Gavin just stood there looking at each other, until the older man uttered a ‘fuck it’ before grabbing the front of Gavin’s shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Gavin’s eyes widened and gasped as he felt something hard poking into his stomach before all too soon, Michael pulled away and led him towards the table and slammed him face down, his arms catching his fall onto the table.

“Michael, boy, what-” Gavin began to ask, but let out a yelp as Michael harshly bit into his bare shoulder, his shirt having been moved out the way.

“Shut the fuck up, Gav” Michael spat out. He then immediately shoved Gavin’s pants and boxers down, moaning at the sight of his plump ass, smacking one cheek forcing another yelp out of the younger lad. He then shoved down his own pants and boxers, moaning as his large erection was exposed to the air, his cock throbbing.

“Wait, Michael” Gavin tried to say as he tried to rise up, but was again slammed down by a strong hand on the back of his head, forcing him to press his cheek against the cool table. He didn’t understand why Michael was doing this, his friend, but he couldn’t stop him. It wasn’t that he wanted him to stop, he could feel his own cock hardening from the rough treatment, but he didn’t want it like this. 

Spiting into his hand, Michael stroked his dick with the slickness. It was all he had on him, and he didn’t have any lube on him. He just wanted to fuck something to release all the anger from earlier. That something, or rather someone, happened to be Gavin. He’ll apologize to him later, right now he just needed some relief. Spreading his cheeks with both hands, Michael spit onto the hole so at least it won’t be a dry fuck. Angling his tip at Gavin’s entrance, he made to push in but paused. He leaned over Gavin’s back and kissed the side of his neck, leading the gentle pecks up to his ear.

“I’m sorry, Gavvy. Just let me do this, okay, boi?” He murmured, so tenderly Gavin thought it was a different Michael. He looked back up at Michael, their noses an inch from each other and gasped softly as he saw the gentle look in the older man’s eyes, completely different to how he was just 30 minutes ago. Michael leaned in and kissed him again, this time more softer his tongue gently running along his bottom lip, asking for entrance and Gavin let him into his mouth their tongues twisting around in each other.

As they kissed, Michael began to push into Gavin, his precum aiding in the absence of lube. Gavin parted and whimpered, Michael gently shushed him as he made his way inside, cursing at the tight warmth surrounding him.

“Just relax, baby” Michael murmured and the British lad gasped again at the term of endearment. “Try to stay quiet, okay.”

Gavin nodded and bit his lip at the sensation of a mix of pain and pleasure his head falling between his arms, moaning softly as Michael’s length stretched him. “You’re so big, Michael” he breathed and they both moaned as Michael bottomed out.

Grinning at the compliment, he kissed the back of his shoulder before he grasped his hips and began to thrust inside of him. He tightened his hold and then began to thrust wildly into him. Gavin bit into his arm in hopes that it would muffle his pants and moans.

Michael swore and moaned as he pounded him roughly, their skins slapping loudly in the empty space of the office. Gavin began to wonder if people could walk by the door and here them, but when Michael’s tip thrusted into his prostate all thoughts of getting caught vanished. Michael thrusted a few more times and then stopped and pulled out, causing Gavin to whine.

“Michael, why did you stop?” he asked wanting to be filled again.

“I wanna see your face” Michael said sweetly.

Gavin looked back and saw the gentle look on his face again and nodded before turning around and hopping onto the table and laid back down, staring into Michael’s warm brown eyes. “Come on, Michael. Take me” he breathed huskily. Michael couldn’t resist. With Gavin’s flushed face and pupil dilated eyes filled with lust, his shirt having ridden up exposing his hairy belly, and his hard cock leaking a trail onto his stomach and his legs spread wide inviting him back. He pulled Gavin until his ass was hanging off the edge of the table and then he took his cock and slid back inside him, hissing as the warmth surrounded him again.

“God, you’re so fucking tight, Gavin” he moaned. He resumed his brutal fucking, his balls smacking heavily against his ass. He leaned over Gavin placing his hands onto the outside of head. Gavin wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him again, moaning into his mouth as Michael fucked him. Michael bit into his neck again, sucking and licking in hopes of marking him, growling as his pace increased, thrusting faster and harder into the lad.

““Oh, Michael, yes!” Gavin let out on accident. Michael immediately shushed him and covered his mouth with his hand. “Shut up, Gav. You don’t want to get us caught, do ya?” Michael teased as he wrapped his other hand around Gavin’s weeping cock, precum coating his shaft efficiently and jerked him off, matching his strokes with his punishing thrusts.

Gavin threw his head back and screamed into Michael’s hand as the older man’s cock striked his prostate again. Michael smiled and angled his thrusts into that spot. Gavin began sobbing into his hand as he felt the need to cum with the added pleasure to his dick. Gavin looked him in the eye with a begging look, desperately asking to cum.

Michael let out a breathy laugh. “You wanna cum, boi?” he teased and groaned as he felt himself nearing.

Gavin nodded his head furiously and impatiently whined at the need to cum. Michael swore a strained ‘shit’ as his thrusts grew desperate. “Cum, Gav. Fucking cum” he grunted, his nails clawing into the table as his other hand took its place back on Gavin’s mouth, knowing that he would scream again.

Sure enough, with a few more thrusts, Gavin’s scream was muffled as he came, his cum painting his stomach. Michael wasn’t far off. The clenching around him became too much and cursed loudly as he came inside him, his cum spurting into him, before he thrusted a final time and laid over Gavin.

The panted heavily in their afterglow, sweat sliding down foreheads. Michael raised his head over Gavin and they kissed much slower this time. They continued to kiss in their post orgasm until they heard a harsh knock on the door that startled.

“When you horny assholes are done,” Geoff’s annoyed voiced sounded behind the door, “get your asses back into the office, we got more videos to film” he said and walked off muttering to himself.

Once they were sure that Geoff was gone, Michael eventually pulled out of Gavin. He looked around and was thankful there were tissues on the other side of the table. After cleaning up and pulling their pants back up, they headed back to the Achievement Hunter office. Upon entering, they were met with three disgusted faces from Geoff, Jack, and Ryan, and two knowing looks from Lindsay and Ray.

“You guys fucked, didn’t you?” Lindsay giggled as she pointed at Gavin’s neck that had a large hickey on it.

“No!” Gavin screamed, blushing as he tried to hide the mark, but he knew that they had been caught red handed.

“Yeah, kinda” Michael shamelessly admitted, a blush creeping onto his face. He swatted Gavin’s ass elicting a squawk out of him as walked over to his desk.

The guys all groaned. “Alright, now that that’s out the way, can we fucking get back to work, please?” Geoff asked.

“Sure thing, Geoffery” Gavin said as he sat down in his chair, wincing slightly at the pain in his butt. Lindsay saw the wince and laughed before going back to her office.


End file.
